Reluctant King
by Mumei Mu
Summary: No man have existed in the universe of women but it all change when he show up in middle of forest and his pressure have awaken something within the gifted women. Can he survive in this world or not! MarvelxDC x-over. Smut with plot(?)
1. Prologue

**I present you one of the latest stories, Reluctant King! A crossover of Marvel and DC, counterpart of Eager Queen. Both stories have same opening.**

 **Warning: If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at your legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **Before we start: That is where I'm going a little different with the OC…I will not mention anything about the character's hair color, eye color and skin tone because I am going to leave that to your imagination. Why? Because I think it's more interesting that way. Plus, for the length, I'm gonna to say it's average size.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the prologue of RK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In the beginning of time, men and women coexist together and they depend on each other for many reasons, from companion to producing children. They thought that it will last for the eternality but something happened within a hundred years from the beginning…The men mysteriously vanish without a trace and the women didn't know why, arising some theories. Some believe that the men died out from a mysterious illness and some believe that men does not exist at all but there was one thing that women know…The living beings will die out because there was no way for them to give birth to children.

That send the women out to search for a way and they turn to a group of early sorceresses, who have recently discover a way to bring children into the world by using a magic spell without necessity for men's semen. With that, the women was able to give birth to the children but they have notice a oddity…All of their children are female, meaning they can't give birth to male anymore. After many centuries, the women have combine the magic with science to make it more easy for the births and several people have attempt to see if they can bring male back but it end in a vain.

Many years later, the first superheroine appears from nowhere and many follow her but it also bring the super-villainesses along with them. In just a short time, the universe has been ruled by women, superheroines and super-villainesses and it become a normal lifestyle.

The story of men slowly fades from time, become a legend, myth, fable and then become forgotten by many people, the women shrug the story off as one of the hoaxes…Until it all change when he appear out of nowhere and his presence have awake something within them…Thus start the story of the Reluctant King.

* * *

"Ugh, my head…" A figure slowly sit up with a groan before the person notice the surrounding, "…How did I end up in forest? Wait, I can't remember anything!" The person messed its hair up, "Um…My name? Ah, It's Jacob Valentine!" The person muttered, revealing to be a male but he has a feminine appearance due to his shoulder-length hair and slender body. He wears a thin grey pajama pant and a white loose t-shirt. "What else, what else?" He stood up with a mutter as he tried to remember something but nothing come to his mind and he look around in the forest nervously. "I-I need to find someone." Jacob carefully walk though the forest, due to his barefoot, and his trek last for a while until something suddenly happen. Something crash into the ground right near him, drawing an unmanly shriek out of him and Jacob turn around to see something coming out into his sight before he drop his jaw at the sight.

"Sorry about that, miss." A giant bodybuilder woman smiled at him, she stand at 6'7 tall and she have green skin with green long hair that reach to her back. His eyes slowly move down to her largest bust and he really can't believe how tight the leotard looks right now. "My eyes are right up here, lady." The woman smirked.

"O-O-Oh sorry!" Jacob stuttered, "I-I-It's just that I never seen a person like you before and you just walk out fine as if you weren't even hurt from the fall…" He realizes something else, "Um…Wait, I'm not a la…"

"Ah, I see." The woman cut him off, "You must be isolated from the society and I bet you never encounter a superheroine in your whole life."

"W-Wait, what?" Jacob blinked, "Are you saying there are more people like you?"

"In a way, yeah, but most of people have different powers." The woman snapped her fingers in realization, "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself to you, I'm She-Hulk. It's a codename. What's your name, young lady?"

"J-Jacob Valentine." He rubbed his neck nervously, "Again, I'm not a lady! I may look like a chick but I'm a man."

"A man?" She-Hulk blinked at him before she covers her mouth to hide her laughter, "O-Oh, that's good one! I'm pretty surprised that you know about the legend, it's not very common knowledge."

"I'm really a male…" Jacob pouted, a memory hit him and it look like it was pretty common for everybody to mistake him as a woman. "…Wait, what legend?"

"You know, the story of men." She-Hulk cocked her head at him, "The one where it was said that there was two opposite genders before the men mysteriously vanish after they aid women to give birth to the early people and the women found a way to bring more children into the universe without men."

"Wait, what are you saying?!" He stared at her with widened eyes, "There are no men?! But I'm a man! You're just making it up to tease me!"

"Riiight…" She-Hulk drawled, it look like this girl is crazy. "Anyway, have you seen anything odd last night?" She walked past him to look at something in the distance.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Jacob looked at her and he nearly choke as he stare at her back, this skin-tight leotard really left nothing out to fill his imagination.

"There was a weird high-ass light pillar that comes out of nowhere near here and it was seen around the world, it gives out a highest energy reading in the history." She-Hulk turned to him, "I was wondering if you saw it since you were found close to it…Um…" Something odd has captured her eyes as she raised her eyebrow at it, "…Something is moving in your pant…"

"Huh?" Jacob quickly looked down to see a growing tent in his pant, "O-O-Oh shit, sorry!" He turned around to hide his boner, "Sorry about that!"

"Why are you sorry for?" She-Hulk turned him around, "Why make you so…" The speed of turn force his harden member to pop out though his pajama pant's front opening, revealing itself to the world. "…What is that?!" She stared at it with widened eyes.

"Aaah, sorry!" Jacob covered himself with an embarrassing blush, "It just falls out by accident! I'm sorry that you have to see it!"

"What is that?" She-Hulk pointed at his concealed boner, "It doesn't look like strapon."

"Y-Y-You know what it is!" He cried out embarrassing before he notices her puzzled expression, "…W-Wait, you don't know?" She shook her head, "Um…I-I-It's…Um…I don't know if I can tell you that…"

"Tell me." She-Hulk crossed her arms.

"…I-I-It's p-p-pe…It's my cock! My dick!" Jacob blurted it out embarrassingly.

"Wait, what?" She-Hulk blinked at him, "You mean like one of the men's common traits in the myth? Wait, are you telling the truth? You're really a male?"

"Yes, I'm telling you that I'm a man!" Jacob tried to calm his boner down again but it won't go down, "Oh, that is so embarrassing!"

"I-I-I can't believe it…" She-Hulk stared at him in shock before she slowly looks down at his lower body and she doesn't know why it really makes her curious about it. "…C-Can I see it again?"

"W-W-What?!" Jacob's head snapped up with widened eyes, "D-D-Do you know what you just asked?!"

"Yes…" She-Hulk doesn't know why it makes her feeling embarrassing to say that, "Can I? Please?"

"B-B-B-But…" Jacob stuttered for a while as many things ran though his mind and he look up into her eyes before he cave in. "…F-F-Fine…" He meekly remove his hands away from his harden cock to allow her to see it again, "T-T-There! You see it now! Can I put it back in my pa…"

"Can I touch it?" She-Hulk asked and she doesn't know why she said it. "Just to see how it feels."

"…WHAT?!" Jacob cried out, it seems like this word is going to be his catchphase. "WHY?!" But she doesn't hear his cry as she kneels down and her right hand brush against his cock, her fingers wrap around his member.

"Oh, it's so warm." She-Hulk gasped in wonderment, fondling around with his cock as she unintentionally ignore the male's soft moan and she unknowingly lean closer to his member before she yank his pant down slightly to see his balls. "Oh, and that is?" Her left hand slide under his family's jewelries, caressing them in process as her right hand keeps stroking his cock unintentionally.

"Um…" Jacob blushed as he tried to hold his moan back, "T-T-They're balls…nuts…" He doesn't know if he can tell her the details about his genitals because it is making him feeling so embarrassing. He release a shocked gasp as She-Hulk suddenly give the tip of his harden cock a lick and her tongue swirl around before she slowly push her head down, taking the length of his member in one gulp. "W-W-Wa…" Jacob was about to say something but a moan cut him off as the giant woman bob her head up and down at slow pace and her bobbing motion grow faster while her left hand toying around with his balls.

'I wonder if they have different size like us with breasts?' She-Hulk can't help but wonder about the myth of men since there is one right in front of her. She never realize that she use her right hand to pull the top of her leotard inward, allow her breasts to pop out and she start to massage them with the same hand as her left hand move from his balls to her clothed slot before she rub it in a circular motion.

'S-S-Shit, how did it turn out like that?!' Jacob watched her with a red face, how did he end up getting a blowjob from her but he can't denied that he really enjoy it, despite the difference between their size. Suddenly, he feels something rush upward though his member and his eyes widened. "I-I-I'm gonna cum!" He tried to pull his cock out of her mouth and away from her but it was too late as he ejaculating his seeds all over her lower face and some on her exposed breasts, some did get in her mouth. "S-S-Sorry!" Jacob aimed his cock away from her as he keep ejaculate his seeds out, he remember that he tend to shoot a inhuman amount of cum out more than anyone in one shot and he believe it must be some rare medical condition since there was no case for that.

"Wha…" She-Hulk accidentally swallow it as she glanced down at the white substances all over her chest, "Is that how you cum?" She scoop almost everything up with her fingers before she drink them up, sucking each fingers. "Mmm, way tasty."

"Y-Y-Y-You just…" Jacob stammered dazedly, he barely notice that his cock spring up at full mast after he witness her action but She-Hulk notice it and she quickly take a glance at her wet spot within the groin area of her leotard.

'I wonder…' Without any warning, she push him down on his rear and she hover over him in a squat as she slide the underneath of her leotard to another side, exposing her maidenhood to him. Jacob barely utters a word as She-Hulk brings her hip down, impaling herself with his stiff member with a small gasp. "O-Oh, that feels so different from dildo…" She-Hulk bob her lower body slowly, his cock slide back and forth within her inner canal as she place her hands on the ground to adjust herself for the best position. A moan escape her lip as she bounce faster and Jacob blush at the sight of her juggling breasts, unknowingly thrusting his hip upward slightly.

Jacob reaches out to her breasts and he gives them a squeeze, his hands barely cover her large bust but it doesn't stop him from fondling around with them as She-Hulk enjoys the new experience. She nearly cry out in pleasure as he suddenly latch his mouth to her left erected nipple and he suck on it, swirling his tongue around while his right hand kept caressing her right breast. It causes her to ride him harder and faster as much as she can, nearly deny Jacob's ability to thrust his hip because of her strength and mass against his own. "W-W-Wait, p-p-pull out, I-I-I'm gonna cum!" Jacob warned her as soon as he feels the familiar pressure within his throbbing cock but it fall upon deaf ears and She-Hulk smash her hip down harder with a moan before they hit their climax. She-Hulk moan loudly as she feel his cock shooting a lot of amount inside her slot before she glance at her groin, a thick white substance slowly spill out of her lower mouth as it cover her groin as it keep pouring out.

"W-W-Wow…" She-Hulk pulled Jacob's cock out of her inner cavern as she tumble on her ass before a tired gasp escape her lip as soon as more of his cum spray all over her body and some spill on her face, even some got in her hair. "Y-Y-Y-You sure come a lot…" She panted, tried to get the leftover cum out of her hair but they were too sticky.

"S-S-Sorry…" Jacob muttered tiredly, "I-I-I don't mean to…"

"D-D-Don't be sorry." She-Hulk smiled at him as she wiped some sweats out of her eyes, "It should be me who should say sorry. I mean, I kinda um… initiate it." She gestured between each other, "Sorry."

"N-N-No, it's okay…" Jacob rubbed his head shyly, "Um…I-I-I'm not mad because…Um…I like it…I-I-I-I mean!"

"Yeah, I understand what you are saying." She-Hulk waved it off, "I also like it…"

"R-R-Really?" Jacob looked up at her, "Even if it's…Um…Small for you?" He was referring to her giant body, it really makes him look small in everything and he knows that he is average, which was something that puzzled him for knowing that average fact.

"I really enjoy it." She-Hulk don't know why she just roll her eyes at him for asking that question, "If I was in my normal form, it won't be small to me."

"Normal form?" Jacob blinked at her confusingly but it went unnoticed as she slowly stands back up on her feet and she helps him up.

"I spot a creek near here a while ago." She-Hulk pointed at the direction, "We should head there and get ourselves clean up together."

"T-T-Together?!" Jacob's head jerked to her with widened eyes.

"Together." She-Hulk smirked with left hand on her hip, "I need some help." She winked at him and it gives him a deep blush.

"B-B-But…" He stuttered but the giant woman just drag him toward the direction of the creek.

* * *

"So you can't remember everything?" She-Hulk washed her hair in the creek.

"Just bits here and there…" Jacob adjusted his eyes away from her naked body, "I only remember my name, some info about myself…Um…" He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember something else, "Um…I remember that I went to my bed and there was a bright light then I black out before I wake up somewhere here."

"So you have some kind of connection with the light show early?" She deduced after heard the light part.

"Um, I don't know…" He looked down, "…Is that true?" She raised her eyebrow at him, "That I'm the only man in the world?"

"…Yes, I'm sorry." She-Hulk whispered softly.

"I-I-I can't believe it…" Jacob buried his head into his arms and she can see that his shoulders were shaking before she moves over to him, pulling him in a hug.

"It's okay, we're going to do everything to help you out." She-Hulk lifted his chin up, "But I can't promise you that there is a way because I don't know how long it will or if it will happen and I don't want to give you a false hope."

"Really, you will?" He muttered, he can't help but blush at her because she was hugging him in her birthday suit.

"Of course, I will." She suddenly kissed him on his lip before she break it with a faintly rosy cheeks, "After all, I happen to like you and I want to make up for…Um…You know, that thing we did a while ago." Jacob just nod at her with dazed expression and she thought that he looks so cute right now.

"…Wait, who we?" Jacob asked after he recalls her sentence.

"You'll find out when I bring you in." She-Hulk replied, "And it's going to be crazy day for them because of you."

"Um…" He gulped nervously.

"Don't worry, they won't jump you like I did." She laughed sheepishly as she walk over to the cloth pile, redressing herself, and a random memory hit Jacob's head. It was a memory of a familiar woman.

"Wait, I remember something else." Jacob blinked as She-Hulk turned to him, "I have a sister."

"Oh, what do you know about her?" She asked, "Maybe she can help us out if we find her."

"Um…" Jacob rubbed his forehead as he tried to remember something before he blink at her, "…Brother complex? What's that?" That earn a raised eyebrow from the confusing woman, she never have heard of this term.

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of RK! Love it? Hate it?**

 **We just met Jacob Valentine, we learn a bit about him and it look like he is the only male in the universe! Is that good or bad thing for him? Who know?**

 **The paring is going to be romantic harem but there will be some flings and some relationships that might not last long.**

 **Who will he meet? Will some chicks drag him in again? How will he deal with his situation? What will happen next? Let's find out in the next issues…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


	2. Check-Up?

**Thank for reviews and feedback!**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **I decide to update every completed chapters that I done so far. (Still working on other chapters so don't worry about it for now.)**

 **(Skip it if you know the reason of delay)**

 **Remember that I said there was some problem with laptop all of sudden because of a hard drive? Well, I have to switch to new hard drive and everything have been wiped out (Good thing I took hitatus before that happened), it kinda set me back for a while until I finally get back in the flow…Only to delay again for another month…Long story short, I man up and confess to a girl who I like for years, only to be rejected because of no 'communication'…That was two months ago but I'm finally over it…But enough of these details, we get new chapters!**

 **Pocket: Pity him, pity him very much.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of RK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Check-Up?**

* * *

Jacob can't believe what's he seeing right now, he was sitting next to She-Hulk with fidget at a large round table with few women in costumes and some were so different or similar to each other in a certain way, like a red version of She-Hulk at his right side. At first he was in denial about the whole 'women-only, no man exist' thing and he assume it was some kinda joke but after seeing that and a little quick study-up on the world, it turn out to be true…Then he become more nervous when some women look at him with different expression and to his chagrin, She-Hulk was giving them her report…Involving their love-making moment and several blowjobs that she gave him on the way to the headquarter against his protesting.

"So your name is Jacob and you're a man?" A redhead in tight leather uniform looks over him with odd look, "A male?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I am." Jacob gulped nervously.

"You sure you're not either mutant or meta-woman?" She corked her eyebrow at him.

"I don't think this male's one of these, Natasha." A black tall woman with long white hair in white-and-black dress replied, "Not even a shiftshaper can form an…" She look at him, "You call it penis, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes, but don't ask me about that." Jacob stuttered with red face, "It's embarrassing."

"You do have a point there." Natasha, the redhead, nod at the black woman, "I think we should run some tests on Jacob and see if she…" She paused as Jacob corrected her, "He have a certain gene and if that white fluid…Semen…may cause any side effect if we come in contact with it."

"I can personally test the second part and see why my girlfriend loves it so much." The red She-Hulk eyed him.

"G-Girlfriend?" Jacob looked between two giant women nervously, "I-I don't know you're in relationship!" He waved his hands at the red woman, "I don't mean to steal her away from you!"

"It's okay." She-Hulk tried to calmed him down, "I don't know what the relationship is like back in your place, but here, the opening relationship is very common and a lot of women share as long as it's consent…Closed relationship between two women are very rare in some countries."

"W-W-W-What?" The male dropped his jaw in shock, "R-R-Really? That's crazy and weird…Oh!" He closed his jaw with a snap, "…Eh, sorry, I don't mean…"

"That's alright, you just have a little culture shock there." A petite woman in black-and-gold uniform gigged at his reaction.

"I think we should have Dr. Snow and Dr. Simmons runs some test on him in the laboratory." A young blonde woman in black leotard with yellow bolt spoke up, "Then we can figure the rest out as soon as we get the results."

Natasha and several women give her a nod before the redhead turn to She-Hulk, "Can you show her…Him the way to the laboratory?"

"Sure." She-Hulk stood up as she corked her head to another side, "Come on, Jacob."

"C-C-Coming!" Jacob quickly gets up nervously, following the green giant woman after he bid the women a quick farewell.

"So are we gonna tell Justice League if that is true?" The blonde woman whispered to her fellow heroines.

"If it is, then yes." The black woman replied, "If someone find out about that, then we may face a worse scenario so we need to get all support as much as we can."

* * *

"Jemma, Caitlin?" She-Hulk called out as she step inside the lab with Jacob and the solo male see two brunette women in lab coats, covering their different-colored blouse and skirts with heel shoes.

"Oh, come in!" The tall brunette smiled widely with a beckoning wave before she turn to Jacob, "Hi, you must be Jacob. I'm Jemma Simmons and that is Dr. Snow."

"Call me Caitlin if you like to." The short brunette smiled.

"Hello." Jacob scratched his head with a mutter before he feel She-Hulk's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll leave you in their care." She-Hulk said, "I need to go and check up on something. I'll come back to pick you up or you can meet me later at the command room."

"Oh, okay." Jacob nodded as the giant woman left the room with air kiss, causing him to blush again. It was pretty quiet until someone break it, "Um…So what kind of tests am I taking?"

"First, we'll draw some blood." Jemma picked the needle, "And then Dr. Snow will do some check-up…"

"Mostly basic, like your health." Caitlin gestured at the examination table, "Please take a seat." Jacob climb up onto the table and he wince as soon as Jemma jab the needle into his arm, drawing some blood out before she pull it out, patching him up then she carry the needle over to the table. "Open your mouth…" Dr. Snow start to examine him and it was pretty much your standard check-up. "Well, you appear to be pretty healthy." She nod her head with a hum before she look to Jemma over her shoulder, "Jemma, is there anything else we need to check for?"

"Well, according to the report…" Jemma looked up from the DNA testing machine as she tap her chin thoughtfully, "Jacob have a odd ability to produce white fluids from something called penis. We should examine that and try to draw some fluids for farther test." Her nodding colleague agree with her and she turn to the blushing male.

"Take them off." Caitlin gestured at his clothes.

"W-W-What?!" Jacob choked on his spit with widened eyes as his face become red, "T-T-Take them off? Here?"

"Yes, we need to examine your genital and eject some white fluid that was mentioned in the report." Jemma explained, "Don't worry, we'll keep it professional."

"Think it like your standard check-up at doctor's office." Caitlin gave him a reassurance smile, "…Do they? Back at your place?" He just shrugged his shoulders nervously.

"A-A-Alright…" Jacob nervously take his pajama pant off with red face and it get more redder as both scientists stare at his flaccid member. "Um…" He cleared his throat nervously, snapping them out.

"Oh, sorry!" Caitlin waved it off with a faint blush as she move closer to him and her right hand wrapping around his shift while cupping his sack with other hand. "Sorry, I have cold hands." She said to him as soon as she feel a small shiver from him and she start to examine the member closer by moving it around and some light squeeze. "That is very interesting…"

"What is it?" Jemma looked over her colleague's shoulder curiously.

"I do not see any sign of vulva, neither any signs that it have been experimented." Dr. Snow spoke, unawake that her hand was stroking a bit as her breath blow against the lower head and her thumb brush the tip softly.

'Please don't get it up, please keep it down!' Jacob sweated nervously as the blood slowly flows down to his member, 'No boner, no boner, no boner!'

"Here, feel that." Snow bring Jemma's hand to his family jewelries, "What do you feel?"

"There are two round-like objects." Jemma said, "Connect to some strings?" She pinch it lightly before Jacob let out a small cry, "Oh, sorry! Does it hurt when I do that?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" Jacob muttered, trying his best to keep his member down but it was in vain when his member become erected fully and the scientists gasp at the action.

"Did you just have a growth?" Jemma asked rapidly as she rubbed his member with Dr. Snow to examine it farther, "Or is it a temporary? Any side effects? What make it get bigger and harder?"

"N-No, it's erected because…" Jacob attempted to stop them but the feeling of two different hands stroking his member was too much for him and his cock suddenly ejaculate thick white fluids all over the squeaking scientists, landing on part of their faces and some of their clothes. Jemma quickly snatch a large tube and she collects some fluids for the study. "I-I-I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" He stammered embarrassingly.

"It's okay." Jemma glanced at her now dirty shirt.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked as she wipe some fluid off her face before she realize something with a blush, "Um…It's similar to how we receive our climax, isn't it? The longer we touch it, the chance of your climax rise?"

"Um, yes but it was because you two gave me handjob by accident." Jacob looked away embarrassingly.

"Handjob?" Jemma raised her eyebrow at him, "What's that?"

"I-I-It's when you stroke my dick…" He muttered shyly.

"Ah, I see…" The scientists trade a glance, their cheeks heat up as they realize their action before Jemma clear her throat, "Sorry, we don't know that it should affect you…"

"It's okay, it's okay." Jacob waved his hand timidly, "It was an accident and it's my fault for not saying anything sooner."

"I better put that away and get changed." Jemma carried the tube to a desk and Caitlin glance at the sticky fluid on her fingers.

'It's sticky…' Dr. Snow bring it closer to her lip as she think back to She-Hulk's report, 'I heard it taste good…' She licks it then suck onto her finger, there was something about it that make her feeling a little dizzy and a little heat in her core and her eyes flick to Jacob's throbbing hardened member as she remember some certain details from the report. 'I wonder how long it last for…' She kneel down in front of him again and Jacob thought she was going to examine it again but he don't expect her to suddenly swallow part of his cock inside her mouth, bobbing her head clumsily.

"H-H-Hey!" Jacob cried out in shock, catching Jemma's attention as she remove her dirty clothes, only wear underclothes, and the widened-eyed scientist blush at the sight of her colleague sucking the sole male's cock. She did nothing but watching Caitlin's head bobbing with muffled moan as her fingers rub her sweet spot while the moaning male just stuttered out, trying to stop her poorly. There was something about the sight arouse Simmons for some reason and her hands strip her underclothes off, leaving her in her birthday suit before she walk over to them. The male hope she was going to help him but he was wrong once again as Jemma kneeling down next to Caitlin, stroking his base with her index finger and thumb. After few minutes, Simmons suddenly pulls Caitlin's head up and she smashes her mouth down his shift with a rapid bobbing movement.

"Jemma…" Caitlin grumbled softly and an idea comes to her after she takes a glance at Jacob as she discarded her clothes. Before Jacob can react, she push his upper body down across the examination table and she saddle his face with grinding groin, facing the direction of Jemma's bobbing head as her hands massage his chest with moan. Jacob's tongue slide inside her lower slot by instinct, exploring her inner canal and Caitlin increase her grinding speed with moan while Jemma try her best to lower her head deeper to see how much she can take it in.

'H-H-How the hell did I end up having threesome?!' Jacob wailed mentally before he suddenly hit his climax inside Jemma's mouth and she raise her head up, releasing his cock as she trying to gobble everything down. Caitlin suddenly smash her lip upon Jemma's lip, sliding her tongue inside and she snatch some thick fluids from her colleague's mouth while their tongues entwine with each other. Jemma crawl forward by instinct, unknowingly line her maidenhood up with the tip of his cock and she suddenly sit down on it with a loud moan as he enter her inner entrance. 'W-W-Wait, that feeling…' Jacob gasped inside the moaning scientist's maidenhood and he attempt to get up, accidently thrusting his hip upward as Jemma gasp out at the feeling of warm member inside her.

"O-Oh, do that again…" Jemma moaned into Caitlin's mouth as her hip start to bounce slightly and Jacob thrust upward again, slow at first then faster as he start to lose himself in the bliss like the moaning scientists on top of him while they make out with each other, their hands roam all over their bodies with some fondle. Jacob's hands find their way to Jemma's hips and he start to thrusting faster and harder, increasing Simmons' pleasure while her hip bucking wildly. It really don't take long enough until the trio hit their climax together as his cock shoot several thick massive loads inside Jemma's inner cavern, overflow out all over her thighs and onto his groin.

Caitlin push her colleague off onto her back as soon as she see the overflowing white fluid and she crawl over her, pressing their bodies together as she look at Jacob over her shoulder. "J-Jacob, my turn…" Caitlin lift her hip up to demonstrate her wet maidenhood to him, "D-D-Do me like what you did to her…" She moaned out loudly as Jacob suddenly thrust into her doggy style with bucking hip and Jemma pull her into another heated French-kiss, their hands fondle with each other's breasts while the solo male fuck Caitlin for the first time. Snow can feel his hands trailing a line up her side before they join their fondling hands, playing with their chests as Jacob bend his upper body over and Caitlin twist her head slightly to catch Jacob's lip in deep kiss while Jemma try her best to join the three-way kiss between the lovers. It went on for a while until Jacob hit his climax for the third time, ejaculating few massive thick loads inside Caitlin's maidenhood with few thrusts.

Jacob pull his cum-strained cock out as it kept shooting loads out all over the moaning scientists, nearly coating some certain body parts in thick seed and he sit back on the table with pants. "I-I-I-I can't be…" He squeaked out as soon as he feel two pairs of hands on his cock once again and he look down at the scientists nervously.

"We're not done with you…" Jemma smiled.

"We think we need to test you more…" Caitlin purred with some heavy pants, "Like how long can you last for with us?"

"…Someone, help me!" Jacob cried out before they pull him back in for more rounds.

* * *

"Sorry about our unprofessional behavior." Caitlin smiled tiredly at Jacob as he stumbled toward the door, "We will let you know the result…" She fidgeted with her fingers shyly, "And i-i-if you like, you can stop by anytime and chat with us?"

"Or for a little quickie." Simmons grinned, receiving a light swat from Dr. Snow. They were still nude, their bodies seems to be painted with his fluids.

"I-I-I'll keep it in mind…" Jacob gulped nervously as he left the lab and he wander down the corridor for a bit while until he bump into She-Hulk.

"Ah, I was on my way to get you." She-Hulk smiled before she notice his stage with a raised eyebrow, "You look tired…"

"T-T-They kinda jump me like you did…" He admitted frightened, not sure how she will react but she just whistle at him.

"You had threesome with Caitlin and Jemma?" She-Hulk said impressively, "You lucky stud."

Jacob blink at her confusingly as he follow her, "E-E-E-Eh?"

"From what I know, they never have been intimated with anyone…" The giant woman said, "Ever. You sure move pretty fast."

"I-I-It's not like that!" Jacob blushed with waved arms and she just laughed.

"I know." She-Hulk giggled, "I'm gonna bring you to my place. You can stay there and…" She smirked at him, "You look like you need a shower."

"I do…" He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

It was pretty quick ride to She-Hulk's apartment, 'Jennifer's apartment.' Jacob corrected himself, the giant woman told him to say her real name when they are in private place.

"Bathroom is that way." Jennifer pointed at the door, "Make yourself at home, I'm going to make some dinner. You must be starving."

"I am." Jacob gave her a nod as he enter the bathroom, "And thank again."

"No problem." The giant woman smiled back and the solo male strip down before he step in the shower, turning the water on.

'I can't believe I have sex so many time in one day and with three different women.' Jacob closed his eyes to let the water wash him down, '…Why does the first part feel like normal to me?' He don't know why but there was something familiar about having sex so many in one day and he never get any chance to think farther as he hear someone enter the bathroom and step inside the shower behind him. "Jen…" He turn around before his breath hitched in his throat, he was staring at Red She-Hulk and she was nude. "R-R-R-Red She-Hulk, what are…"

"Call me Betty." Red She-Hulk loomed over him with a smirk as she slowly approach him, pressing her giant body against him and her smirk widened as soon as she see that he only can reach to the underneath of her breasts. "I decide to help you with the wash…" Her hands slide down his body, "And have a little fun. Let's see how good you are."

"W-W-Wait, Jen…" Jacob tried to cry out but Betty grab his hip, lifting him up until he saddle her shoulders and he feel her lip take his flaccid member in with greedily suck, rapidly bobbing her head.

Outside the bathroom, Jennifer shakes her head at the noise with an eyeroll as she cooks some meats. "I hope Betty don't wear him out too much."

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of RK! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Jacob was bring to the Avengers headquarter for a short time and he just have threesome with Caitlin Snow and Jemma Simmons! Then it look like Red She-Hulk have ambushed him in shower! Poor guy! Or is he lucky? Hmm…Anyway! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Who will jump him and will he build some relationships? How long will it take him to accept his new life or not? What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


	3. Just My Luck

**Thank for reviews and feedback!**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of RK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Just My Luck**

* * *

Jacob's eyes fluttered open as soon as the sunlight hit his face and he was about to get up, only to find himself stuck. His face slowly become red as he slowly notice his surrounding, his head was in between of two pair of giant colored breasts and the nipples seems to tease him by brushing their tip against his cheeks in a slow breathing motion. Jennifer lies on his right side and Betty was on his left side, their arms pin him down and their legs entrapped with each other on top of his body. To any outsider, he looks like a teddy bear in the arms of two giant women.

'How did I end up in bed…Oh…' Jacob remembered everything from last night, he had sex with Betty then have dinner but it was pretty short-lived when Betty decide to jump him again and they carry it over to the bedroom and Jennifer decide to join them for a threesome. '…I-I can't believe she used me like a strapon to fuck Jennifer…' He glanced up at the snoring red giant's face, she was really wild and rough, kinda opposite from Jennifer. 'And she used me as a strapon too…' His eyes flicked to Jennifer's slumbering face and he feel some weight shift before he find himself smashing between their breasts as soon as Jennifer roll over to cuddle with Betty. "C-C-C-Can't breath!" Jacob flailed his arms around with kicking legs, causing the giants to wake up groggily.

"Morning already?" Jennifer twist her torso slightly, allowing him to breath again. "What time is it now?"

"Almost noon." Betty yawned as her hands snake around Jacob's body, "Still too early for me…" She pull Jacob in closer as Jennifer swing her legs over the edge of her bed and the green giant snatch the blaring alarm up, crushing it in process. It turn out that the alarm have been off for hours and they slept through it.

"Good thing that I don't have any cases." The green giant checked her phone, "Nothing today either."

"Ooh, wanna have some fun again?" Betty purred as her hold on the squeaking male tightened.

"Cut him some slacks." Jennifer lied back down with a giggle, "We don't want to sexing the first man to death, even after we decided to make him our boyfriend."

"Aw, no fun." The red giant pouted at her girlfriend and Jacob yelped slightly with a deep blush as he feel her hand trailing down south to his groin before Jennifer stop her hand.

"Ah, ah, we promise him dates first." The green woman giggled.

"We bought him dinner." Betty muttered.

"Correction, I made him dinner and you decide to jump him again." Jennifer rolled her eyes, "For now, let's sleep in and I promise I'll make it up to you later. I'll wear your favorite nighties."

"The black one?" The red woman licked her lip, "Deal."

"C-Can I use the bathroom?" Jacob asked quietly.

"Not now." Both giants cuddled up with him, sandwiching him with their breasts again and the male just quietly gulp nervously. He's pretty sure that the giant women will kill him someday if he don't get jumped by any more women and he hope yesterday was just one time.

* * *

Jacob look at a map of New York to see if he can remember something and the giant women were doing their own business, Jennifer was doing yoga while Betty watch some TV shows boringly. He glance out the window before he look back to the giant women, "Um…Jennifer, Betty, is that okay if I can go out?"

"Why?" Jennifer stopped stretching with a blink, her girlfriend look up from the television.

"Just to walk around and see if I can remember something?" Jacob rubbed his neck, "I was thinking about it but I'm not sure if I can go out because…"

"I think it's fine." Betty spoke up, "I mean, you can pass off as a girl as long as you wear some clothes." She glanced at his pajama pant, "Other than that." She looks up to her girlfriend, "He can borrow some old pre-hulk clothes. That alright with you?"

"Well…" The green giant chews her lip as she looked at Jacob, considering everything mentally. "…I think that's fine. Jacob, you have to be careful…"

"I know, you and everyone told me to keep it secret." Jacob nodded, they warned him to not tell any women about his gender and he don't want to tell the world about it after what happened yesterday.

"Good." Jennifer sighed before she beckon him to follow her to her bedroom, "Come on, we can go sort through our old clothes for you to wear."

* * *

'It feel so familiar and yet so different at same time.' Jacob looked everywhere at his surrounding as he walked down the street on sidewalk and there was no man in sight, just women and girls everywhere. He feels like an alien in this moment and he pushes this thought to the back of his mind in favor to find something that may restore his lost memories. He wanders around a bit longer until he comes across a bank and there was something about logo that seems to be familiar to him for some reason. He decides to walk inside and check it out, it seems to be pretty normal and he realizes that he needs to get some money and credit card. 'Maybe I'll ask Jennifer or Betty for help?' He never notices a group of women enter the building with masks before one of them fired the shotgun up in air, causing everyone to drop to the floor with cries.

"Hiya, everyone!" A harlequin skipped inside with a cheerful grin, "Harley has hit the Big Apple!" She twirled around with a giggle, "Girls, help yourself. We need a lot of cashes for our shopping frenzy!" The sirens appeared within few minutes and she look out with a rapid blinks before she check her watch with a whistle. "Damn, that's pretty faster than Gotham's finer police."

"What are we gonna do?" One of gunwomen asked her boss.

"We put a show on, duh!" Harley grinned at her before her hand reach out to the nearby person, "Come here, hostage! You'll be my assistant!" She push her hostage out into the view of the line of policewomen.

'Shit, shit!' Jacob sweated heavily as Harley use him as a shield in front of the policewomen and crowd, he can see some news camera-crew. How the hell did he end up in this situation?! He can feel her breasts though the thin fabric and his pant's crotch tightened up as his eyes widened. 'Shit, shit, shit! Please, not now! Not now!' He was going to have another random boner episode and it is going to be so embarrassing moment in his whole life!

"Listen up, cops, you better back off or this cute hostage gonna get whacked in head by my mallet!" Harley grinned at them before she whisper into Jacob's ear, "You don't want anything happen to…What's your name, cute miss?"

"J-J-Jacob…" He answered nervously, trying to cross his legs to hide his boner from the sight.

"Jacob?" Harley hummed with rapid blink, "That's quite a unique name, French?" Something catch her attention from the bottom of her eyes and she look down to see a moving bump within Jacob's pant.

"N-N-No, it's…" Jacob screamed out as the villainess' hand snake inside his pant.

"Ooh, what are you hiding under there? Some heat?" Harley squeeze it with a smirk before the smirk drop right away as soon as she feel something warm, almost like skin and yet hard. "…What's that?"

"N-N-N-Nothing!" He wailed out and it get higher as the harlequin skillfully unfastened his pant's button and she whip his cock out to the world.

"Sweet of…" Harley stroked his cock with widened eyes, unawake of his reaction to her action. "What is that? That does not look like any dildo!" She pulled his pant down farther to expose his lower body, "What is this thing under your thingy? What kind of girl are you? Mutant? Meta? What?"

"T-T-T-That is my dick and balls…" Jacob whimpered weakly, "A-A-And I'm not girl, I'm boy…Male…"

"Male?" Harley blinked, still stroking her hostage's member, "Like these myths? That's fucking crazy…But again, there are goddesses, aliens, magic, etc, so who am I judging? I'm fucking crazy too!"

"C-C-Can you please stop doing that?!" His eyes pointed down at his throbbing member.

"Why?" Harley stroked faster with a teasing smirk as she hear his moans, "What's gonna happen if…OH!" She gasped out as many long string of thick white fluids blast out, spraying all over the shocked women's face and some got on her hand. Harley slowly bring her hand up to her shocked eyes, it appear to be sticky and have some odd smell. She slowly taste it with a flick of her tongue. "…So you come when I do that?" She whispered, "Does it pleasure you in a way like it does to women?" Jacob decides to clam up out of fear before she grabs his junk with tight squeeze, "Answer me!"

"Y-Y-Yes!" Jacob cried out.

"…Do you put it into any girl's pussy like a dildo?" Harley hissed as she move her hand away from his groin to her uniform.

"U-U-Um, kinda?" He stuttered, only to blink confusingly as he hear something rip before Harley spin him around and he shriek out in shock as soon as he feel the tip of his member rubbing up against Harley's exposed lower mouth.

"Show us!" Harley wrapped her left leg around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck and she suddenly lower her groin down toward his cock before she moan out as his member enter her maidenhood. "Oh, shit! That feels like dildo but warm and better!" Her hip start to rocking onto his groin and she press her chest against his chest with pleasured moans.

"H-H-Hey!" Jacob tried to break out as he pull his hip back, only to thrust forward when Harley pull him back in and she gasp out in pleasure as soon as a new feeling hit her.

"F-F-Fuck, do that shit again!" The harlequin grinned at him as she lifts her right leg up, causing him to grab her buttocks to hold her up. "F-F-Fuck me!" She pulled his head into a deep clumsily kiss as her hip bounce up onto his cock and Jacob cave into the temperance, his hip thrust upward into the moaning harlequin's maidenhood. He stumble around before he fall down on his back but that don't stop them from smashing their groins together in rhyme or stop them from making out on the spot. Harley break the kiss to tear her uniform's chest area to expose her breasts to him, "Suck them!" She buried his head between her breasts and Jacob obeyed, latching his lips onto her nipples as his hands take hold of her hip for better brace. After a while, he flip her over and his thrusting speed get faster and faster as Harley wiggle her hips for more pleasure.

"I-I-I'm coming…" Jacob moaned right before he come inside her with many shots and his cock slide out of her maidenhood, showering her body in many thick seeds as it cover her breasts and some of her face with its milk. They just stay in same spot with heavy pants for a while.

"O-Ooh, fuck…" Harley slowly sits up with a lopsided grin, "Baby, we can do it again anytime…Maybe after I get out of the slammer, I'm so fucking tired…" She turned her head slightly with a smirk, "I hope everyone enjoy the show."

"…E-Eh?!" He blinked puzzlingly before his eyes widened as soon as he remember something…He slowly turn his head to the widened-eyed motionless audience as his face heated up and a whisper escape his lip after seeing the camera recording everything. 'A-At least, it's not…'

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR BOYFRIEND!" She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk landed few meters away from them with a smash.

"A-A-And the She-Hulk has appeared on the scene with Red She-Hulk!" The reporter stuttered out, still in shock at the event. "S-S-Stay with the live coverage!"

'DAMMIT!' Jacob wailed inwardly, he just had a sex on live news! What he don't know is that the breaking news will become a nationwide news, worldwide news, then the news will reach to the every corner of the universe and these who have hear the news will come to Earth for one reason…To see the first and only male and attempt to take him as their! Poor Jacob don't know what he is getting himself into…

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of RK! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Jacob decide to go out for a little walk and see if he can remember something, only to end up as a hostage and screw in public…ON LIVE NEWS! Wow, the secret just went out of the window already. Now the world and the universe know about him! Uh-oh!**

 **Who will jump him and will he build some relationships? How long will it take him to accept his new life or not? What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Reminder: From now on, if there are any update spams, I have to stop writing to delete them so don't ask me about update and it kinda have a weird effect on me to procrastinate a little for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


	4. I'm In Trouble

**Thank for reviews and feedback!**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **IMPORTANT NEWS: I'm not sure if it's a bad new or good new, depending on your view. Some of you must know that my friend have asked me to help him out with his game project for free coding lessons and my other plans…Um…Guess what? I just checked my email and found out that the friend decide that he want to start the game project early than expected and it will start somewhere around mid of October. (Second or third week) So…Yeah…That will cut the writing time down to about two to three hours, give or take (Depend on the process). Because of that, I decide to change from mass update to Story Countdown. It mean that I will update a story's planned chapters once they are completed and you can see how many chapters or stories that are planned to update in my profile…Once it reach to Zero (0), I'm officially on hiatus. If you remember the update poll that the mass update won, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know that was going to happen but it did and we know that you can't control life all the time so yeah...I hope you all understand that and I'm really sorry…**

 **On bright side, you get some updates, even if it's a small bunch.**

 **STORY COUNTDOWN (Please see my profile)! Just don't read them all in one sitting or day because I'm going into a temporary hiatus in order to focus on my youtube projects and I don't know how long it'll take since I'm planning to make roughly fifty to hundred videos first to cover a year and few months in advance (Planning to update weekly).**

 **At same time, I kinda got recruited by a friend for his game project. Just brainstorming and nothing else. He know that I'm always imaginative and make up a lot of things for stories (Beside fanfiction, he don't know about them). He offers to teach me few lessons with game developing and I can't say no to free stuff. So…With setting Youtube channel up and working with his project, it'll be gonna be a while…Or long wait, depending on progress.**

 **But don't worry, I'll write a bit in free time during the hiatus.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of RK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I'm In Trouble**

* * *

Jacob sit on a chair in what look like a large lounge room in Avenger's headquarter and he was squirming under stern staring of a redhead who they call Black Widow. "…You were told to keep a secret and it has been barely a day." Black Widow gestured at news on television where it shows him having sex with Harley to his chagrin, "Now the world knows. Do you have any idea how many damages we have to control right now?"

"S-Sorry…" Jacob muttered.

"Aw, don't blame him." They glance up to see a petite woman in yellow-and-black suit as she giggles next to Red She-Hulk, who seems to be annoying by something. "What's the odd of him walking into a bank and have it robbed by Harley then screw her on live?"

"One to million." Another voice spoke flatly as Jacob gaze at another person, reveal a young petite adult in her early twenties and she wear some kind of yellow-and-blue spandex suit.

"Riiiight, who you should blame are the hulks." The petite woman pointed at Red She-Hulk.

"Shut up, Laura, Janet." Betty scowled at them.

"Girls…" Black Widow sighed tiredly as she held her hand up to them, "Enough. Right now, we have to figure out how to resolve this issue before it blow out of control then Batwoman will make a call to us and…"

"Nag us to death." Laura snorted, drawing giggles out of her fellow heroines.

"Wolverine." Natasha glared at the young woman who just shrugs it off.

"Um, who's Batwoman?" Jacob nervously raised his hand up.

"She's one of two leaders of Justice League and tough lady you ever meet." Wasp answered him, "Which will be very likely because she don't like unknown and will come here to make some demand involving you or whatever."

"I-I see…" He muttered as his legs shift around in attempt to hide his slow-erecting member, due to arousing by a looping clip of him fucking Harley over and over. He doesn't want anyone to notice it because it's too embarrassing!

"I see you're horny." Janet smirked teasingly at him and the stuttering male nearly jumps up in air at her voice. "Wanna relive it with me? I want to know what it like since everyone seem to enjoy it…" Her smirk widened, "Very much."

"Janet." Black Widow placed her hand on her forehead with a small shake before she lean forward to the petite woman with stern staring, "Focus on the issue here!" What she don't know is that she was standing in front of Jacob with her rear facing him and the sight of her rear suddenly cause his semi-erect member to stand up fully. To make it worse, he was wearing a loose pant with no zipper and when it reach full mast, his cock pop out like a whip and it hit her rear with a smack before everything become quiet for two good minutes. "…Please tell me that was your hand."

"N-N-No, I'm sorry…" Jacob covered his red face with his hands out of embarrassment, he fucking hate his condition right now because it always get him in a situation like that one!

"It looks way better than dildo." Janet whistled, "Gimme it."

"Ja…" Natasha made a mistake when she turn to her, her groin accidentally rub against the tip of his cock and it make her shudder for some reason. She would stop right there but her hip gyrating onto his member with a soft moan and her excitement grow as three women watch her. "…Oh, fuck it!" She unzipped her spandex uniform to expose her chest to groin as she turn around, grabbing his member and she kneel down to gulp his member in as she insert two fingers into her maidenhood.

"W-Wa…" Jacob was about to cry out to stop her but…

"I know it was going to happen." Betty takes her shirt off with a huff, stripping one clothe at a time.

"Mind if I take a go at him?" Janet asked Red She-Hulk as she stripped into her birthday suit and Jacob notice that Laura also takes her spandex off without a word.

"W-Wait, all of you?!" Jacob cried out, only to moan out as Natasha suck him tighter and he can feel her tongue rubbing the underneath of his cock.

"Oh, yes." Wasp smirked at him as she rub her body against his left arm, forcing his hand to fondle her groin. "What's the matter? Can't handle four women?"

"He can handle four or more since he went several rounds with me and Jennifer." Betty replied, suddenly pressing her large breasts against his stomach and she start to tease him by licking his nipples as it cause him to harden with several shivers.

"How many rounds?" Laura grabbed squeaking male's chin, forcing him to turn his head to meet her lip as her tongue snake inside his mouth in heating French kiss.

"Six rounds…" Red She-Hulk rubbed Jacob's chest as she nibble on his nipples, "Each."

"D-Damn, not everyone can keep up with you two and he did?" Janet moan softly, swaying her hip to increase her pleasure as two of Jacob's twitching fingers slip into her lower mouth. The next two minutes was a blur to Jacob and before he know it, he was lying on floor as Natasha climb upon his groin in reverse cowgirl position, swaying her hip up and down on his cock with her hands on floor as she moan each time his cock back and forth within her inner cavern.

"H-H-He…" Jacob was about to cry out but Laura saddle his face with swaying groin, muffling him in process and at same time, his tongue end up twirling inside her grinding maidenhood. His hands unknowingly fingering both Janet and Betty with three fingers each as they both bounce slightly, pleasuring themselves by kneading their breasts or steal some kisses between four. It went on for a bit while until he hit his climax, ejaculating massive loads into Black Widow's maidenhood before she hit her climax.

Natasha shakily crawl forward off the male's groin and before they can react, Laura drop herself down on Jacob's member with bucking hip as it enter her lower mouth then the petite mutant turn Natasha around to face her before her head dive down onto Natasha's spreading groin, eating her out right away by licking some white fluids out. Red She-Hulk quickly place herself on Jacob's face, moaning out as soon as her lover eat her out with his twirling tongue.

"Oh, come on!" Janet groaned at moaning red giant before she gasp out as soon as she hit her climax all over Jacob's hand and her hip keep bucking, waiting for a chance. Jacob slowly lose himself in bliss like before and his hip start to thrusting upward to meet Laura's groin, slowly increase its speed as the moaning mutant hit her climax. He come inside her with several shots right away after few minutes and he feel Laura climb off forward then Betty claim his throbbing member right away before Janet sit on his face. "H-Hurry up, I'm gonna…" Wasp moaned before she spill her love fluids all over his face with a cry. If she was paying attention, she would witness Red She-Hulk lifting Laura's lower body up in air before she dig into the mutant's maidenhood while the said girl kept pleasuring Black Widow orally as the redhead wrap her legs around Laura's head with bucking hip.

Again, Jacob release his seeds inside Betty's inner carven but it didn't stop Red She-Hulk from riding him roughly as if she was trying to milking everything out of him and it last for about five minutes until Janet have enough. Wasp remove herself from Jacob and she pull him out of and away from the red giant then she place herself on back, sliding her head under Red She-Hulk's cum-strained maidenhood then she rise her head up, burying her face inside the moaning red woman with her legs spreading apart. The male glance at the petite woman's glistering lower mouth and without thinking, he enter her with a hard thrust then his hip thrusting faster and harder with few grunts as Janet wrapped her legs around his waist with moans. His speed increase furiously as the women eating each other out and it went on for a bit while until he empty his loads out inside Wasp.

"O-Oh, done with Wasp already?" Red She-Hulk glance over her shoulders with a smirk as Jacob attempted to pull out of stubborn petite woman, "I'm next!"

"W-W-What?" Jacob stuttered with few moans as Janet wiggling her groin slightly while she clean Betty up, "B-But…"

"No, I want to suck him." Laura said, "Like Natasha does."

"No, I do it!" Janet moaned out and the only male just whimper out as the three women come onto him, trying to pull the fourth woman off him for another round.

* * *

"Okay, I cleared everything up with…" Jennifer walk into lounge room before she halt in her track as soon as a sight greet her.

"J-Jen!" Jacob moaned out as Laura rode him up close while three women playing around with his body, "H-Help me…"

"I was gone for almost a hour…" She-Hulk sighed out.

"W-W-Wait, why are you taking your clothes off?" He cried out as Jennifer strip down with a shaking head.

"Because I'm gonna join the party." Jennifer walk toward the group, "Laura, get off. I'll show you how to pleasure my boyfriend."

Again, Jacob release a small whimper as the smirking green woman get down on him. He doesn't think he'll make it through when it's over.

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of RK! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Poor Jacob. First, he was in trouble for revealing the secret to the world and next thing, he get reverse-gangbang by four different women before She-Hulk show up and join them. I don't think he'll walk again after that.**

 **What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


	5. A Magician?

**Thank for reviews and feedback!**

 **See the pervious chapter for warning.**

 **Warning: May contain some genderbenders and some certain materials.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of RK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Magician?**

* * *

Jacob glance around at some trinkets and objects around the room as he sit by himself, he was told by some heroines that they believe this person might know a way to find his sister and hope to find out the reason why he exist in this world. 'I can't believe I went from sixsome to here…' Jacob shifted his weight in his seat as he remember the event that took place several hours ago and his eyes gaze at creepy leathered book. He still wonders who'll show up to see him and his unspeaking question have been answered by a voice.

"Sorry for waiting, the show was longer than I thought it'll take." Jacob glanced over his shoulder to see a raven-haired woman, wearing a revealing magician outfit with net stocking and top hat, before she gives him a smile. "I'm Zatanna and you're Jacob, the first and only male."

"Y-Yeah, um…" He fidgeted, "Are you the one who know…Um…A way to find my sister?"

"Yes." Zatanna nodded her head, "If technology and science can't find your sister, that's where the magic come in."

"…Magic?" Jacob blinked confusingly.

Zatanna nod again with a light hum, "I am one of great magic-users and I work with few major teams like Avenger and Justice League."

"Oh, I see…" He muttered, "Um, how does it work? You know, the magic?"

"Well, it depends on some spells." She tapped her chin, "Some request certain ingredients and some spell you can use with just a word. Since we are looking for your sister, all we need is one ingredient for locating spell."

"What is it?" Jacob asked curiously.

"DNA." Zatanna smiled, "All I need is a DNA from you."

"Oh, okay…" He reaches up to his hair but something happen so faster before he knows what hit him.

"Ffo sehtolc sih ekat."

"What the?!" Jacob cried out as his clothes vanished without a trace and he barely react when her hands wrap around his member, pumping it to full mast. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Extracting an ingredient." The magician smirked coyly, increasing her stroking speed and she gives the tip of his member few licks. He just notices that she wears nothing but stocking socks and high-heel shoes, how did she do it without him noticing?! She bring her head down to take his cock into her mouth before her head bob slowly, still stroking part of his shift rapidly.

"W-W-Wait, I don't think that's how it work!" He cried out but it fall upon deaf ears as her blowjob slowly speed up and it last for few minutes until she lift her head up, standing up. "Za…" The male barely said her name before Zatanna shove his face into her groin, burying it deeply and his nose and mouth was rubbing up against her lower mouth.

"Put your tongue in there." Zatanna hump his face with moan and Jacob's tongue slip inside her lower mouth, exploring her inner cavern as the moaning magician's hip buck faster. Her hands don't release Jacob's head the entire time until she hit her climax after about ten minutes and she spurt out onto his face. She take one step back to free him and without a warning, she sit down onto him, impaling herself on his cock with a moan as she wrap her arms around his neck. "N-Now I know why Janet said how good it was…" She bounced downward onto his groin with soft moans, her legs pin his legs down from moving.

"W-Wasp?" Jacob muttered, his hip unknowingly thrust upward to meet her bouncing rhythm.

"Y-Yes…" Zatanna push his head against her breasts, causing him to latch onto her nipple with few sucks and her body nearly shivers at his tongue twirling around her nipple with few flicks. "She doesn't leave a single detail out of your little party…" She moaned as she feel him cupping her buttocks, kneading and squeezing, and their thrusting speed become faster and harder with every minute went by.

Jacob barely realize that he just come inside her with several massive loads, neither the fact that some fluids flow out from her lower mouth onto their groins and all over the chair's seat but they didn't stop fucking, even when they hit their climaxes many times until they pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

"Hmm, that is quite odd." Zatanna hummed puzzlingly.

"U-Um, what do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"My locating spell can't find your sister or anyone that share your DNA." She glanced over her shoulder, "It's as if she's not on earth or in universe." She cupped her chin in deep thought, "I think I need some help from the other. Maybe it need more than one magic-user to find your sister and some answers."

"Oh, um, when will you contact them?" He gulped.

"After we are done with anal." Zatanna smirked, revealing that she was still riding him with swaying hip in standing position while he sit on the same chair, thrusting into her anal.

"H-H-How long?!" Jacob cried out, "We kept fucking for hours!"

"Two or three more hours." She giggled at his reaction, "I still can't get enough of that cock thing."

'WHY DOES IT KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!' He waited mentally.

* * *

 **And that end the fourth chapter of RK! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Jacob was hoping that Zatanna would help him find his sister, only to end up having sex with her. He doesn't know why it keeps happening to him! Plus, it don't look like his sister is not on earth or anywhere…Where in world is she and will he ever get answer?!**

 **What'll happen next? Let's find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Reminder: I am going on hiatus to purse my dreams and focus on my projects. Don't worry, I will find some time to write a bit in between time if I ever get a chance to. Any update spam will be deleted and doing that will delay everything because I have to stop work to delete the spam. I also won't be able to reply any PM soon so it'll take some time and any PM that ask for update will be ignored. It somehow kill the mood for me to write the story until I get back in so don't ask for update.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to janitor so she can toss it in the boiler.**


End file.
